


Like the Devil Comes

by cambstopped



Category: B.A.P, Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Crossover, Demonic Possession, Demons, Gen, Mentions of Violence, Other, Skydive au, Witches, cursing at some chapters too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-02-23 15:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13193325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cambstopped/pseuds/cambstopped
Summary: Jongup isn't himself anymore, but it's worse than it seems. When evil defies your perceptions and the truth doesn't help anymore, what can you do to stop death? A coven came to help, but there're no guarantees that it will be enough.trailer: https://youtu.be/RgiWVAfRw7I





	1. Welcome to the my dream world

Breathing was hard, to say at least. She tried to, but the air just didn’t pass and her heart beating faster at each second didn’t help at all. Her feet were still frozen on the floor, cold starting to run through her body because of the fear she was feeling, her muscles even more frozen as the scene was happening right in front of her eyes.  
She saw the minute the younger man walked towards the other, his blue hair shining in a darken tone than the usual on that light, just like his eyes. She was scared when her eyes met his, in a sudden head move that made him look at the direction she was, like he really could see her there.  
Maybe he could, but it didn’t matter. If he was conscious of his audience it only would make it better. His attention was back to the man on the pillar, the pain of betrayal painting his eyes as the gun on his hand were being turned to his neck.

Time seemed to stop as he felt the cold gun against his skin, the cruel smile on the other’s lips was the only thing he could see.

And the last.

 

Gahyeon was back to her room, no blue-haired guy shooting his friend or corpses all around, just her room. The flowers next to her bed still beautiful as when she went to sleep, but now it didn’t matter. She was almost sure that she screamed before waking up and maybe that was the reason why her throat was sore like that, but she decided to focus on her move to get out of bed, especially because she was scared and it made her whole body shake.

 _“Prophetic dreams suck”_. She didn’t help the thought as she ran across the mansion looking for the others, her heartbeats echoing in her ears. The scene was still on her mind and she felt like she could cry, which she probably would at some point. But, now, she needed to take that determination running through her veins. It was time for her coven to act, and now that she finally could locate the demon they were chasing, they could vanquish that evil for good.

But they needed to hurry. Before her premonitory dream become real and that blue-haired boy was forever lost to the darkness that tightly surrounded him.

— Siyeon! Jiu! — Gahyeon’s voice echoed through the marble ways, but her calling was heard.

The bedrooms of the seven girls all stayed on the same hallway, so it made things way easier. Siyeon was the one that showed first, stopping next to her bedroom door, eyes barely opened and a messy hair, showing that she had just woke up and rushed to the door.

— I found him!

— Who? — Yoohyeon showed up, slowly walking towards Gahyeon, sleep written all over her face.

— The demon we’ve been chasing. And we need to hurry, he has possessed a guy and… he’s planning something, I saw it.

— Come here — Dami called, reaching for Gahyeon’s hand before they walked inside the bedroom, Dami making the youngest sit on her bed.

She walked around to gather a paper and a pencil, the lips whispering words for an already well known spell that linked her mind to the pencil, in a way that it would write or draw whatever she was thinking. Walking back to Gahyeon’s, Dami softly placed both of her hands on the girl’s head, fingers caressing her hair to help her calm down.  
Dami had a very special power that made her able to see people dreams, and that connected with her most powerful element could be very useful and powerful. But her coven would always cover her back if someone came after her because of it.

Taking a deep breath, Dami closed her eyes and Gahyeon mirrored her action, knowing that she needed to focus on that dream so her friend could get all the possible information. The younger was the one guiding the images of her dream, watching the members of that group starting to fall again, ‘til the blue caught her attention and she was facing the same agonizing scene she saw minutes before, heart racing again with fear when the demon looked at her dream form, and, honestly speaking, for the entire situation of that premonition. Dami’s pencil started to move as soon she looked at the man, lines and curves drawing his face. Started on the messy hair strands, going to his dark eyes — that went full black for a couple of seconds, something that Gahyeon didn’t notice before — and finishing on the neck that was decorated with tattoos.

— I’ll handle it — Jiu held the drawing, her eyes scanning the sketch. — Was he alone? — she looked at Gahyeon. — The guy, not specifically the demon.

— It looked like he has a group, I mean… He went there with a group, and that other guy definitely was close to him.

— Good — she flashed a smile to the young girl, then looked at the other girls, gathered on the bedroom door. — Well, let’s solve it tomorrow morning. We need more sleep.

— Come on, kiddo, you’ll sleep with me — Siyeon pulled Gahyeon by the hand while the others went back to their respective bedrooms.

— Are you ok? — Jiu asked Dami.

— Yes, I guess Gahyeon took all the worst part, as usual — Dami sat on her bed. — It was a really bad scene, to be honest.

— Let’s work so it doesn’t happen — Jiu leaned so she could touch Dami’s raven hair — See you tomorrow.

Waiting for the girl to lay down to sleep, Jiu held the drawing as she walked back to her bedroom, her mind already racing thinking about ways to track that boy. The wish was to make everything fast, so Gahyeon’s vision didn’t happen. No matter what, that bloody demon wouldn’t escape this time.

 

…

 

— Is it him? — Gahyeon asked in a whisper, leaning towards Handong.

— No — Handong just smiled with the slightest disappointed face the younger made, coming back to rest the back against the chair and look at the man that just entered the small coffee shop.

The place was chosen by Jiu, since she knew the owner since she gave the woman a small potion to deal with some family problems, but how she knew that Jiu was a witch was still a mystery. The cafeteria wasn’t too big, but was very classy and comfortable, with good food and drinks that only increased your wish to spend more time in there. It’s access from principal streets wasn’t hard, yet the place managed to stay almost hidden, since it took some street corridors to get there. The class of the place was another point for the person they were expecting, to be honest.

After the girls got some sleep, Jiu and Handong analyzed Dami’s drawing and, since Handong was exceptionally good at tracking, they just let her find that guy. Which she did after some hours, using a spell that she created and the usual crystal tracking. With that, they found out that the blue-haired guy was named Jongup and he has, indeed, a group and a very special one. A mafia.

So, still using Handong’s original spell, they indentified all the members of the mob and decided what to do to get in contact. They were six men and their leader was Kim Himchan, that honestly inspired the leadership aura just with a look from his dark deep eyes.

But the problem after they could track who that demon was tormenting was the fact that, now, they need to get in contact with them. And how the hell would you contact a mafia leader just to say that one that his affiliates were possessed by a demon? None of them knew, so, with all the seven girls gathered around a pentagram on a circle, they energized Dami’s dream projection so they could make a fake memory on Himchan’s mind, saying that he needed to meet Jiu on the place she marked.

Now she, Gahyeon and Handong were sat in there, watching the movement of come and go of the clients and waiting — hoping, actually — for the leader to appear as the girls planned.

Took almost two hours for something to happen and Handong and Gahyeon almost thanked out loud when the strange man took Jiu’s attention so she finally stopped tapping her fingers on the table.

He was short and dressed all in black and clearly bothered, but he wasn’t part of the mob. At least, not part of the big ones, since his face weren’t on their search. But, considering the way the meticulously looked around, trying to capture every detail and analyze if something was or wasn’t a threat, maybe he was a lower subordinate.  
He went away from the coffee shop a few minutes later, leaving the girls disappointed, but it didn’t last much, since now their attention was on the man that just entered, capturing eyes from almost everyone with his strong presence. The eyes dark like his leather jacket and a brown-dark hair that looked really good to touch, even if you wouldn’t dare to do so, since you probably would first get lost on his sculpted face.

Himchan.

— I apologize if I’m late — was the first thing he said when he spotted the girls, a small smile on his heart-shaped lips.

— You aren’t — Jiu smiled back, watching as Himchan took a seat in front of them.

Himchan took his time to analyze the girls, his eyes scanning the details from each face of theirs, but the small confusion he was feeling never left his eyes. After all, he didn’t really know any of them. Jiu was the closest one to a familiar face because of the fake memory, but that was all, and, considering his job, that wasn’t a very comfortable situation. Yet, there he was, just sat in front of them, no guns and even considering ordering a tea for the talk.

— So, what is the business?

There are times when people contact him for simple hitman proposes and, considering how sometimes their enemies matched and he could extend his contact list, it was always curious to take a job like that.

— Do you believe in the supernatural? — Jiu went straight to the point and Himchan didn’t help but arching his eyebrow questioning if he had heard it right. — We need your help and it’s something of your concern.

He kept in silence, but his posture showed that she should continue talking. But, before it, a waitress stopped on their table and a placed a beautiful porcelain tea cup in front of Himchan, saying that a woman paid it for him. He looked at the direction of the woman sat on the other side of the place, as the waitress pointed, her red cheeks going up with a smile when she saw he staring at her, a quick smile on his lips to say thanks.

Well, wasn’t strange at all that women paid drinks to him, to be honest. He was mesmerizing. Which just made Handong think why didn’t the demon choose him to posses, would make even a little more sense. Himchan was naturally powerful and was the leader of a mafia that was respected, as far as she saw, so why not him? She could question it later, anyway.

— Why would I be concern about… this? — Himchan looked at Jiu again, taking a sip of his tea.

— One of yours was possessed by a demon that we’ve been hunting for over a year — Jiu said. — Moon Jongup.

By the name of his partner, Himchan stopped the cup in the middle of the way to the table, but ended up placing it there in a half second, but his surprise was already noticed.

— I know it’s hard to believe — Jiu leaned on the table and reached Himchan’s hand, gently touching it, even if it didn’t last much longer. — But, please, try it. We just want to help. Really bad things will happen if we don’t stop the evil that is controlling Jongup.

— I knew that this would be weird, but, my lady, you pushed the limits of my imagination — he paused way more than he intended, but his eyes were firmly staring at Jiu’s. — A demon — it looked like he wanted to laugh, but decided to stay polite to the girls. — Well, that’s a new one. If you excuse me, ladies, I have some other places to go.

The controlled anger was almost visible when Jiu let out a deep sigh, her eyes still locked on Himchan as he stood up, majestic as everything he had made so far.  
It was weird to see her like that, but it was understandable. She was stressed to the core with the whole situation, from the demon itself to the bunch of possible future events that included nothing more than death and suffer. Besides, of course, the frustration of not being able to stop that creature before.

— Jongup is acting weird, isn’t he? — Jiu said, making Himchan stop walking. — Like he isn’t himself anymore? — he turned his head to look at her over his shoulder — It’s truer than you think, Himchan.

He remained quiet as he passed through the glass door of the coffee shop, heading to his car almost in a hurry.

— What if he doesn’t believe in us? — Gahyeon asked, her eyes stopped on her leader just like Handong was doing. But both knew they needed to wait a little, since Jiu’s focus was on her hands that were moving softly and forming some type of figure that none of them could really understand. All they knew was that Jiu was materializing something on another place.

— I’m sorry — Jiu finally looked at them. — What?

— What if he doesn’t believe in us? — Handong repeated the question.

— Well… We’ll do it with or without him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you for reading this and I hope you like it.  
> Just to say it, all the chapters titles are lyrics from both bap and dreamcatcher songs  
> If anything you wanna say or smt, just come <3


	2. The beat comes against my entire body

The blue and purple light that surrounded the decorated ceiling wasn't really where his focus was. His head was resting on the leather backrest of the couch as his eyes wandered on that ceiling, a barely touched whiskey glass on the table in front of him.

The music that came from the night club on the floor above echoed on the walls with acoustic protection, but even like this the noise bothered him. Himchan’s head wasn’t really hurting, but due the adrenaline rush he had a couple hours ago because of his target and the non-stopping over thinking he was doing, he really could use some silence to see if he got better.

He hated doubt. He really did. It even made him angry. Himchan was very easy on his ways and for so long rare things let him on that place of uncertainty, and he always made the situation clear without taking long to. His intuition was his ally in all times, but now… Now it was looking like his intuition got lost on a haunted house and was too scary to find a way out, just stopped in there seeing the monsters around, coming closer and closer.

— Why did you go there, Himchan? — he mumbled to himself as his hands reached his face, running through it while he leaned on the table direction, elbows on his thighs and his hair among his fingers.

Maybe if he didn't go to that weird encounter on the morning, he wouldn’t be like that right now. But, deep inside, he knew that what made the doubt really kick in was what happened with his team, just a few hours ago. After all, he could still feel his skin burning with the intensity of Jongup’s stare…and the sadistic fun on his eyes.

Killing was part of the job; none of them cared about it anymore. It happened. But that particular mission didn’t need almost ten bullets set on a guy that didn’t even try to fight back. And definitely didn’t need Jongup enjoying it like he did.

But he could shoot twenty bullets and laugh like a kid with a candy if it was necessary, just so he didn’t face Himchan like he did when his attention was called. That… That daring and anger on the dark brown eyes of the younger was something that made Himchan doubt everything and get lost on his own feet.

Taking a deep breath, just like he did at that time, Himchan’s head went back to the backrest, his eyes closed this time.

— I though you would be upstairs.

Yongguk’s voice made Himchan move a little, but  as soon as his partner sat in front of him, he went back to his previous position.

— Here is better for now. It’s kinda quiet.

Even with the music that could still be heard, he was right. Their place was quiet and it didn’t happen often.

— What are you thinking? — Yongguk asked after some minutes. He was the second command hand on the mafia, but way more important than that, he was Himchan’s friend. Pure and simple trust was their bond. And it helped both of them in multiple situations. From work to personal.

— Nothing special.

Arching an eyebrow, Yongguk just sat back and focused on his drink, the personal lighter already moving on his fingers. They remained in silence for a little more; Yongguk was respecting Himchan’s time to talk and just relaxed himself with drinks, starting to feel his body getting tired.

— Do you believe in the supernatural? — the leader asked in a non-common low voice after some minutes.

Yongguk stopped and looked at Himchan, trying to understand what he just asked. Maybe he was joking, just to say something so there wouldn't be a silence between them or to keep his mind busy. But, right now, that didn’t seem the case. Himchan seemed serious while staring at the ceiling.

— I mean like demons and things like this.

— Well — Yongguk paused. — They make good movies, but I don’t think humanity needs help to do bad things, we can see that.

— Hm.

— Why?

— Just curious — he moved his head to look at Yongguk — Not even maybe?

— Who knows…

— Oh, fine! I’ve found you! — Zelo entered the room, bringing the attention of the two men to him — Am I interrupting?

— Go ahead — Yongguk flashed him a smile.

— We are going to play poker and the guys asked me to see if you wanna join.

— Sounds good — Himchan stood up, stretching his body and leaning to take his glass. — A game and sleep.

— Sleep? We are going until the sun appears — Zelo said.

— Won’t take much longer, anyway— Yongguk looked at the clock on the wall, making the others do the same, both now shocked with the 3AM showing on there.

— We better rush, then. — Himchan smiled.

Zelo laughed before turning his back to them and walking back to the other side of the night club, where the rest of the guys were. Himchan stopped at the bar and waited for two new glasses of whiskey, giving one of them to Yongguk before they walked together.

— I won’t ask, but if you believe in demons and all, and you think that it will affect something… just follow your guts — Yongguk said to Himchan before they enter the other reserved area. — You’re more heart than brain, Himchan. And it never failed.

Himchan just looked at the other, a small smile on his lips to express the thankful feeling. They entered the area and sat by the table where their friends were, watching Youngjae finishing counting the cards.

He could follow his guts, if he knew where they were going. But, for now, he decided to focus on what was happening in front of him. Just a poker game and then sleep. And, honestly, that plan was the best so far.

 

…

 

The night was reserved for fun, and fun is what he would have. Daehyun was sat at the bar, a glass of wine with him as he talked with a girl. He knew his flirt wasn’t going very well, but hope was the last one to die.

However, when the girl in front of him excused herself, he knew it was over. With a sigh, he took another sip of his wine, standing up to go to the bathroom. The alcohol already running through his system and making his head slightly confused.

Daehyun walked around, watching the people move along with the song, in groups or alone or even trying to get someone for the night. He thought about joining the dance, but he decided to go back to his chair on the bar area. Maybe he could stay in there with his wine and wait for the girl to come back, or just wait ‘til he could find another one to flirt with. Or just stay there with wine; it was always a possibility, right?

Either way, none of it would happen anyway.

There was a black envelope resting on the table, and he was sure that it wasn’t there before. Looking around, Daehyun tried to look for the possible owner of that or even be sure that he was back at his place on the bar counter, and, considering the lamp placed in there that he played with before, he knew he was.

Well, never mind then. Daehyun opened the envelope, curiosity taking over his mind, and watched as some photos hit the counter. His eyes scanned the images to see who was in there, but once his brain recognized the girl on the photos he wished that he never did it.

It was his sister.

Cursing out loud, he stood up and looked around; trying to find whoever let the envelope in there, even though he knew it was useless. With shock still on his face and his heart beating starting to echo on his ears, Daehyun sat again, watching the photos of his sister that showed that she was in  real problem. But it was something else that caught his attention.

Bringing the photos closer of his face, Daehyun felt some weird smell coming from the photos, but he knew what that was so, reaching for a glass of water, he let the photos on the counter and dropped the water upon it, watching the purple words painted appears on the paper.

It was a single message. Yongsangu Hannamdong 228-6.

Daehyun knew where the place was so, without thinking twice, he walked out of the night club. A part of him was desperate with the idea of his sister being in danger, especially because it could be because of him and his job, but another part was holding on the thought that maybe it was just a stupid and heartless prank.

Once he was out, the cold wind of the night hit his face as he looked around searching for the number on the photo. The place was a very large commercial area during the day, but at the moment it all was just several closed steel doors that shined with the street illumination.

Daehyun looked at the numbers and then looked around, himself being the only alive thing on the area. He couldn’t avoid a small relieved sigh, but he was still bothered with it, so looked around once more. Nothing.

Honestly, how could he be stupid like that? Himchan should punch him in the face for it. His sister was probably fine, doing whatever she did on nights like those. Yet, there he was, standing in an empty alley. Stupid. Just stupid.

But, as soon as he felt his head being pressed against something that felt like a gun, he changed his mind. In another time, he could laugh with the irony of being proven wrong.

Before he could do anything, the man behind him pressed the gun harder against his head, stopping him from move or even try to look at him. Daehyun’s hands went up to show surrender, until one of them received another black envelope just like the one he saw at the night club.

There was another hit on his head, but still no words coming from the attacker. But now he was moving away, going back to his dark alley counting that the curiosity of the other would help to keep him distracted so he couldn’t try to look back. And it did.

While the man walked through the corridors, using the dark to stay hidden, Daehyun was totally focused on the new envelope on his hands. He found more two photos and one black box now, but along with came the confirmation he feared.

His sister was on the photos once more, now looking even worse than the others. The blood showing on the photos was making him sick, his stomach heavy on his body as he continued to see what he was holding. On the back of one of the photos was a message, just like on the others, but now it was made with collage.

— Kill the informant? — he read it out loud, slightly confused.

But he didn’t have time to be confused now.

Shaking, Daehyun focused on the black box and slowly opened it, hoping with every fiber of his body that whatever it was in there, it wasn’t what he was thinking. But, once more, he was wrong.

The mere view of the finger inside the box almost made him throw up, the box going to the floor as his shaking increased.

Soon enough he was on the floor as well, since his legs failed and now his knees were against the cold street. He just couldn’t believe what was happening. Just… no. He looked at the photos and the finger many more times, tears starting to blur his vision as his heart beat faster and faster, a scream not being held anymore and his fist that repeatedly it the ground.

His sister… His little sister. Hostage and now without a finger. And who knew what else happened or would happen.

There was a non stopping buzz on his ears, the world still moving while he was stopped on the floor, nausea taking over once more.

Kill the informant was the message. Kill the informant was what he would do.

For his sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello guys! here we are again  
> thank you so much for all the kudos and hits like??? w o w?? i wasn't expecting that!! this is really amazing so thank you soooo much!!  
> also sorry if there's any english mistakes, feel free to message me here or on tumblr if there's something (and not just english mistakes ashuashu)  
> anyway, i hope you enjoy this too and, once more, thank you!!


	3. This quiet world is going to get a lot of noise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: there are some cursing (actually just one) and mentions of violence, i'm not sure if i really need to say this since it's not really graphic, but still

Sua’s attention went far from the window when she heard the porcelain noise behind her. Siyeon let a cup of tea, now empty, rest on the tray before she walked towards her friend, sitting in front of the other on the window.

— How is Gahyeon? — Sua asked.

— Fine as possible — Siyeon rested her back on the wall behind her. — The tea helped her to fall asleep and we charmed the lavenders on her room to increasing the calming effect.

— Why is she still having the dreams?

— Probably because nothing happened yet to change it — Dami entered the room, followed by Yoohyeon. The two sat a little far from the other girls, since they stopped on the couch, the older of the duo automatically crossing her legs.

— But Jiu talked to the leader of his group, didn’t she? — Siyeon turned her body to look at the girls.

— Maybe it wasn’t enough — Sua said.

— I’m still up to just go there and punch him — Yoohyeon said, making all of them stare at her and laugh. — What?

— You can’t just go and punch him — Siyeon said.

— Yet — she shrugged, making herself even more comfortable on the couch. — But we should act, you know.

— Jiu wants to give them one more day — Sua sighed, her feet starting a softly swing, her head now resting against the glass of the window.

— Yeah, but it’s still risky, right? — Siyeon looked at the door. She knew that Jiu was finally having some sleep, just like Gahyeon, but look there was automatic.

— I think she felt something about the leader — Dami pondered. — She said we would chase the demon with or without his help, but she is still waiting for it.

— Felt something like a crush or? — Yoohyeon asked, arching one of her eyebrows.

— Magical, I guess — Dami laughed. — You are the aura girl, you should check him.

Yoohyeon smiled at the mention of her specialty and proceed to agree with Dami. The ability of feeling auras was something that all witches could do, like the elemental powers, but this ability, just like others, had some restrictions.

The possibility to feel, find, energize, recognize and touch auras was something that only a few could do, and Yoohyeon was one of them. Like this, she didn’t need a spell, relation or even proximity of someone to read their auras, magical being or not. All that she needed was to know who or what she was about to feel.

— It’s a good idea.

— Do you need help? — Siyeon asked, her voice lower than before. She knew that Yoohyeon almost never needed help with auras, and when she did was basically just an energy from a crystal, but she still had some hope that the girl needed help on this, just to mean that she wouldn’t need to stare at nothing all day again.

The necessity of doing something, mostly just to pass the time, so their minds could have a break of waiting for something to happen, echoed in all of them, to be fair. They wanted to act, that was clear, not just because the faster they caught the enemy, better would be, but because the waiting was agonizing. They didn’t know when Gahyeon’s vision would happen, or if the demon would just do something worse or change his path. Not knowing the next move was just exhausting for them.

— Sure, why not — Yoohyeon ended up giving a small smile looking at the older one. — But you’ll make me a sandwich.

Laughing, Siyeon stood up and helped Sua do the same, the girls waiting for the other two, so they could go to Yoohyeon’s room and, luckily, find something about the group they were about to help.

 

…

 

Sleep escaped through his fingers just like the water he used to wash his face on that morning, trying to set away the tiredness and clear his mind as possible, after all he had things to do. His eyes were heavy due the uncommon clear night, but his head was even worse, with all the images from the night before haunting him like no ghost could ever do.

Closing his eyes with way more strength than was necessary, Daehyun tried to focus on what was happening in front of him. Resting his head against the leather of the driver seat, he took several deep breaths as his hands ran through his face, messing his hair and definitely not helping him as he wished to.

He was sat on his car for almost two hours now, stopped inside a parking lot and looking at a very specific black sedan parked not very far from where he was, but enough to keep himself hidden in the shadow and still be able to look at there. That was the car of Himchan’s informant, that, honestly, had Daehyun wishing he was really the guy he was asked to kill.

Not that he wanted to do so. If he had a choice, he would just find his sister and make her safe again, without needing to kill someone. He was used to death and killing at some point, it was part of his job and he was conscious of it, but this was totally different. It was blackmail, basically. His sister’s life was on the line now, and that was what he kept in mind. Himchan could find someone else to bring and exchange information, and he was sure that a lot of people wouldn’t mind if an informant died. It would have to be it.

Daehyun was still lost on his thoughts when he heard the noise of a door car being open. At first his heart skipped a beat, thinking that Himchan arrived and found him in there. But then he realized that, indeed, Himchan arrived at the parking lot, but didn’t found Daehyun in there. The younger watched as his leader entered the informant’s car on the passenger side, soon holding some papers that Daehyun knew that was profile info, such as address, names and some connections. Usually that was how it worked. He didn’t know the subject or why Himchan wanted information, though, but his bet landed on political stuff.

Waiting for the meeting to end, the boy let his eyes wander around, using this to check if the place was empty as he needed. Considering it was still working hour for all those cars parked in there, his condition was good.

Once more, his mind was brought back to reality by the door car sound. Daehyun moved his head in time to watch Himchan getting out of the sedan, and his heart started to beat faster. A part of him wanted that the meeting took more time to end, so he had more time too, but another part was great that it was over already, so now he could just end it.

He was really going to do it, wasn’t him?

He almost looked at his own hands or to the gun with a silencer on the passenger’s seat, but Himchan caught his attention and now his heartbeats echoed on his ears. He was looking at him. Himchan was looking at him.

Honestly, he could start crying right now, but the tension that took over his body stopped there. Damn, he was hidden pretty well on the shadow of the parking lot, inside a black car identical to others on that same place, there was no way Himchan could find him in there.

Yet, there he was, looking at the exactly direction where the boy was.

But, if he really saw him, he didn’t mind it. Himchan just held the envelope with his new information and walked away, with the younger’s eyes following his path while they could. Now, it was his time to act.

With more than one deep breath, Daehyun held his gun and waited for a few more minutes, just to be sure that Himchan was really out. Once out of the car, he used his coat to help hide the gun, just in case someone appeared in there. There was a small breeze running around and meeting his face, bringing the muffled weather usual for that place.

Slowly approaching the black sedan, he spotted the informant happily counting the money Himchan gave him for his work. Money that he wouldn’t be able to use anymore. Tapping on the car’s window, Daehyun watched as the man went from satisfied with his money to confused with the guy calling him on that place.

— Can I help? — he asked, clearly bothered by the interruption.

_Yes, you can._

He held his breath and took one step back. That’s it. It was the time. _Do it, Daehyun_.

One more look around was all that took to make his arm stand up and point the gun the man’s head, his finger on the trigger fast enough to not even let the guy know what was going on.

Do it. Do it. Do it.

His heartbeats were fast and loud, being the only thing he was able to hear while his finger moved to shot and the air he was once holding escaped through his lips.

He did it.

 

…

 

The amount of times he started at the ceiling in the past two days was a little worrisome, but at least now he could call someone to fix the crack in the middle of a painted pattern. Once more resting on the couch of the night club, Himchan was holding his phone and a glass of whiskey that really needed a refill.

The clock of his phone showed him that it was one in the morning, and maybe it helped to clarify why his eyes were so heavy. This and the alcohol, of course. Sitting straight, he let the empty glass on the table next to the card that he had been staring since he got very unpleasant news, almost two hours by now.

His problem wasn’t exactly that his informant was killed. Of course, he wished that he wasn’t, since Himchan knew the man for a little more time than the others, but he also knew that with what he did death in not natural ways was a matter of time. The problem, whoever, was how it happened.

A single shot. Gun probably with a silencer. And right after he left the encounter he planned. The death was premeditated and something on the back on his mind started to scream in danger with how close of home that hit. He could be the one taking the shot or losing the information he needed. Obviously, there was the possibility of his presence in there be just a coincidence, but the near events didn’t let his mind wander on that land.

But the bigger problem appeared on this point. If it really was centered on him, the treat came from someone closer than he thought. The only people who knew that he was going to talk with an informant was his team, and none of them would tell someone else about the meeting since it meant job and money. At least, he didn’t think they would.

Honestly, Himchan basically refused to think of it. His team wouldn’t do this to him. They wouldn’t purposely kill the long date informant of their leader or try to mess with some job. It was just impossible. He knew them.

But then, gracious as an owl that flaunted its wings on the night before diving towards the land to catch their prey, the bitter reality showed up saying that maybe, just maybe, he didn’t know them as the thought he did. Once more, there he was; he was the prey while the doubt was the owl. Jongup’s image automatically flashing on his mind. Maybe the owl wasn’t the doubt.

— Fuck it — Himchan let his fist bang on the table, and his eyes were immediately attracted to the card left on there. He had no idea of how it got inside his pocket on the day before, but it was almost a good surprise to find it.

There was just a phone number and a name, Jiu, written there, but Himchan didn’t need more info to know who was. Maybe she was really a witch, after all, and he had a real demon messing with his family. Dealing the numbers on his phone, he held it against his ear while his fingers tapped on the table, showing the flutter that ran through his veins.

At least until he heard her voice on the other side of the line.

— Hello, Himchan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi sweeties hope you're doing fine!  
> thank you to everyone who has been reading ltdc and leaving kudos!! this is really amazing, thank you so much  
> if you want to ask me something or complain or just scream feel free to message me ok? ok :3


	4. The world you've been thinking of, let it go

Some orange strings could still be seen, glowing against the clouds that helped to hide the royal blue sky that was fighting for dominance, as the sunlight kissed the sky a little more while the twilight moved to its end.

Although the smooth way that the darker shades of blue of the night moved was quite a view, the ruling object of attention was the building in front of the group. The girls lived on a mansion that held a unique magic that didn’t have anything to do with the real magic, it was more the beauty of the place and how the way it was build held such harmony. Looking at Himchan’s mansion now, it was almost the same, but the classy and mysterious air that carried each brick of that place was way different.

— Now _this_ is what I was talking about — Yoohyeon didn’t hold a smile once her feet met the grass of the front garden after spend hours inside a car.

— You shouldn’t be so excited to enter a mobster’s house — Dami said, stopping next to her.

— You realize that what you said just made it sound cooler? — the girl arched an eyebrow, watching her friend just roll eyes and chuckle before both of them walked towards the others that, by now, were all out of the cars that brought them.

Himchan was waiting for the girls to arrange themselves and, once he noticed that they could get inside the building, he asked to Jiu and to the girls to follow across the stone path of the front garden, ‘til the dark wooden door was against his hand when he kept it open for them to walk inside.

He didn’t hide the small smile with the small surprised exclamations he heard when the seven girls looked around. His house was something he put effort on keep good as possible, so all the kinds of compliments that he could get about it, he cherished. He watched as some of them looked to the limits of the entrance hall and others started to walk around, even if not getting far from the group. Jiu turned to look at him, and he pointed to the staircase at the right corner of the room, signalizing that they would go that way.

— Is he here? — Jiu asked when they arrived at the second floor, realizing that it was the floor where the bedrooms stayed.

— Jongup? No — Himchan sighed. — He’s out, I hope that with Youngjae and Zelo at the games event, but I doubt it. He doesn’t stay here often, too. Do you need him here?

— Not for now, I think. It’s more to know if he will see us before we make a plan of action — she gave him a small smile. — The demon will recognize our energy if we have a face to face encounter.

— Oh.

— Does your group know about us, by the way?

— I only told to one person, the others don’t know.

— Do they stay here? In case we need an excuse.

— Sometimes, yes — Himchan stopped in front of one door and the girls stopped too, but his eyes actually wandered around the hallway he just walked through and even the floor below that could be seen from there. — The house was build to take all of us and even more, but often each one stay more on their own places.

— Woah — Gahyeon tried to keep the expression to herself, but it came out loud enough for Himchan to hear, and it placed a smile on his face as he chuckled.

— Real estate market and fund are good things to place money, we just enjoy it a little more sometimes — he straightened his posture and didn’t help but look at his side, where the left staircase connected that side of the hallway to the first floor. That was an easier way to go up there, if he had paid attention. — Well, I could have used this stair, so we didn’t need to walk all this, but anyway — now he looked at the girls, his eyes spending their time on each one to memorize their faces. — I asked to prepare four rooms for you, since I wasn’t quite sure of how many there was — he smiled shyly and Jiu smiled back at him. — If it’s ok for you to wait a little, I’ll ask to prepare more rooms.

— We can share, don’t worry — Jiu assured him.

— If don’t, please say. But, well, these four doors are the bedrooms; feel free to make yourselves comfortable on them — he opened the door that was closer to him. — They will bring your things from the cars and the dinner will be ready in a few minutes, the kitchen is downstairs, is easy to find.

— Thank you, Himchan — Jiu smiled once more and watched as he gave them a quick bow and excused himself, looking a little relieved that the meeting part was over.

— This one is mine — Sua said, almost running into the door that Himchan had opened.

Handong and Jiu went inside as well, trying to claim the bedroom, but at the first sight the only thing they did was to stare at the majestic huge bedroom decorated with classical and modern stuff that somehow worked perfectly together.

— This is, like, twice of my bedroom — Siyeon said, jumping on the king-size bed. — We should be friends with a mobster sooner.

— We should be mobsters — Yoohyeon said, making her friends laugh.

One hour was the time they took to decide about the bedrooms and get to the first floor, changing the plan to go to the kitchen to stop on the dinner room, that stayed just on the next room, since the dinner was being served in there. Himchan was there already, sat by the round table that definitely caught the girls’ attention for its form, but smiled when all of them were arranged on the chairs and finally being served.

They didn’t talk much and it wasn’t a surprise, since both sides were quite nervous with each other presence, but it also didn’t make the situation follow on a bad away. Some small talk and a few laughs were shared, and Himchan laughed loudly with their enthusiasm with the dessert of the night.

Himchan said that they were free to wander around the house and, soon as they actually did it, he stopped on the living room, zapping through channels on the TV and not really paying attention to it or anything in particular.

—This is a surprise.

He jumped on the couch due the sudden voice, but his body relaxed once he saw Yongguk, rolling eyes on the next second as his back were comfortable against the cushions once more.

— What?

— You. In here — the older one raised an eyebrow. — You forgot that Soobin is going to the club today to pay you?

Even though he tried to hide it, Himchan was shocked for a second. He, indeed, had forgotten that it was payment day from one of his workers. Something he was actually waited for. Sitting on the armchair next to where Himchan was, Yongguk slightly laughed with his friend’s expression and the way he jumped out of the couch, but then he hesitated.

— I… — unconsciously, Himchan lowered his voice. — They arrived.

It took some seconds for Yongguk to fully understand what the man was talking about. The girls… witches…that came to help, as Himchan said earlier that day. His skepticism kept strong just like when he first heard of it, during lunch, and, just like before, he decided to see where it would go. Himchan was his thinking point of almost believing on the whole situation of Jongup being possessed and the girls being witches that could help.

He knew his friend hated being exposed while he wasn’t confident on something. His vulnerable state was something that he tried to hide at all costs, not just from others, but also from himself. He wasn’t made of steel, though, and sometimes Himchan felt comfortable enough to seek for comfort on his friends, but they could count in one hand how many times they saw it happening. So, considering how Himchan worked, Yongguk knew that the situation was, somehow, real. He was asking for help and the help was something neither of them actually believed, but the man decided it was worth the shot.

So Yongguk just took a deep breath and decided to support him on that. After all, the worst thing that could happen was they being played and even that would be relieving, in a sort of way, considering the terms required to that being true.

— You want to watch over them? — Yongguk ended up asking, his eyes stopped on Himchan.

— Not like that — Himchan sighed, sitting on the couch again. — I will just let the housekeeper know about it and go, I think they will be alright… You should at least see them.

Yongguk moved his attention to the TV and rested his back on the back of the armchair, letting a low “I’ll see” escape from his lips. Himchan took a few more minutes to finally stand up and decided to go to the night club, take of the business he needed to.

— Yongguk — Himchan called before he left the room, waiting ‘til his friend looked at him with half curious and half bored eyes — Take care.

The older one just moved his head, a sign saying the same for his friend. Honestly speaking, they both knew that saying that while they were at home wasn’t really necessary, since the place has security and hidden places enough to get control of any situation or have enough time to call for help, but considering the guests they had that night, a “take care” fit with a bittersweet taste. Danger was at home, after all.

Taking his lighter from his pants’ pocket, Yongguk moved the object on his fingers, playing with it. The TV was turned off while he let a sigh escape from his lips, standing up so he could finally go to his bedroom. Stopping on the kitchen first, considering he could use some snacks, the man stopped when he heard noises coming from the dinner room.

There are some laughs and words being pronounced too fast for him to proper understand at that distance, so he just followed the sound to find out two of the girls in there.

Yongguk stopped on the door frame, watching the whole scene in front of him. One of the girls, the tallest of them, with light brown hair that had a reddish pink taking over of mostly of her hair strands, was walking around following her friend, taking all the things that the other took to look and placing them back at their original place, making both of them laugh.

He saw Youngjae doing the same with Daehyun once. Everything that Daehyun held, Youngjae proceeded to take out of his hands and placed where it was before, which just made them laugh and hit each other until they actually ended up breaking something.

— Go away — the colored haired one pushed the other, laughing and clearly amused with the whole situation.

The one being pushed finally looked at Yongguk stopped at the door, her laugh almost fading out, but then she smiled, pushing her friend’s hand to make her stop trying to make her move.

— Hello.

They greeted each other, and the other did the same with him seconds later, both looking at him like two kids that just got caught doing something wrong. Which was almost the case, to be honest.

— I’m Siyeon — the girl said, then pointed to the one behind her. — This is Yoohyeon… You must be Yongguk.

He was slightly curious with how they knew his name already, but decided to not bother with the reason. After all it could be really simple, like they doing their research or just Himchan telling them.

— You don’t need to stop because of me — he ended up saying, watching as they held back the laugh.

— We were just looking — Siyeon said, moving her head a little to make her bang get out of her sight. — Well, trying to. Right?

— Right — Yoohyeon smiled innocently.

There was a shadow of smile on Yongguk’s face while he chuckled, seconds later excusing himself and turning on his feet to go to the stairs. But, before he got there or even got far from the living room, he heard the noise of something breaking and a double cursing. Walking back there to see what happened, Yongguk saw one of the vases broken on the floor.

— He liked that one — he said, making the girls look at him.

— We can fix it, don’t worry — Yoohyeon rushed to say. At first, she looked at Siyeon and then took a deep breath, staring at the broken vase on her feet.

Yoohyeon directed the palms of her hands to the broken pieces, slowly moving above it before turning her hands up and start to lift the pieces. Yongguk was watching the girl, almost asking if she was fine, but then he saw it. The broken pieces of the vase moved, one by one lifting from the floor and floating to where the vase once was, each one finding their place on that porcelain puzzle being commanded by the girl’s hands.

His mind was incapable of processing words so he could actually react to what his eyes were recording. The once broken vase was back to its original form, with all the dark blue arabesques completely in harmony again, and he saw all the pieces on the floor less than a minute ago.

How did that happened? He even started to risk some rational thoughts, but his mind had a big X stamp destined to every single one he could think. Maybe he just thought he saw the vase broken because of the noise, but the porcelain was way too fragile to make a sound like that and not be broken. Invisible lines to make the pieces move? Sounded absurd.

— That was good — Siyeon said while Yoohyeon carefully watched the vase to be sure that her spell worked.

— Thanks — the girl smiled, keeping it when she turned to look at a still shocked Yongguk. — Don’t tell Himchan about it, please.

He doubted he couldn’t even say what happened to himself, so Himchan wouldn’t be a problem, but Yongguk ended up sending them a quick smile and excused himself once more, but now with way more things on his head.

He didn’t even remember that he had separated some food on the kitchen and just let his feet get the automatic path to his bedroom. Magic just happened right in front of him. Magic.

Oh boy, that would be a long night.

 

…

 

Her eyes were heavy with all the sleep that she couldn’t get, but, luckily, her steps weren’t. Slowly walking towards the stairs, Gahyeon was thankful at the moment that she could get a bedroom all to herself. The vision that started all that still haunted her dreams and the anxiety of facing it again kept her tossing in bed, so it was way better that she was alone on the bedroom.

The house was quiet and all the light came from the decorative lanterns of the hall. There was some light coming from the living room as well, probably someone still watching TV or sleeping while as doing so. Whatever was the case, she just hoped that the person didn’t see her in there.

Heading to the kitchen, Gahyeon searched for a teapot and actual tea on the kitchen cabinets. While the water was boiling, she ended up finding chamomile tea, but reach it was now the challenge. The small package was on the back of the cabinet, almost hidden between some other tea flavors and food.

— Let me help.

Yongguk showed up behind Gahyeon, making the girl jump with the scare and the man almost smile thinking that she was the second one he scared on that day. She was on her tip toes trying to reach it, so he approached and took the package for her.

— Thank you — she smiled shyly at him, taking a tea bag from the small box.

— You’re welcome — he reached for the next cabinet, taking two tea cups from there and placing them on the kitchen counter. — Do you mind sharing the tea?

— I should be the one asking this — her voice was slow, due her sleepy state and all the shyness she was having towards him.

— Tea is always good, I like sharing — Yongguk smiled at her, seeing as she moved her head to agree with him. Sitting by the counter, he let her take care of the hot water while he placed the tea bags on the cups. But his mind was on a different path of thinking. — Couldn’t sleep?

— Basically, yes — she looked at him. — And you?

— I just sleep late — his answer was a soft whisper, considering how he was hiding part of the answer since he was still thinking about her friends.

She smiled with it, focusing on pour the hot water on the cups. Once sat in front of Yongguk, Gahyeon played with her tea bag, waiting for the flavor to spread. Her eyes wandered around, still shy to look directly at him, but she could feel his eyes on her sometimes, but what he was thinking while looking at her was out of her reach.

Gahyeon remembered of him on her vision, unfortunately. He let his guard down for a second while he looked for one of them, then a rain of bullets found their way to his body. The tallest of them tried to push him out, but another shot finish the job of killing him.

Now, looking at Yongguk with his tea and how softly he closed his eyes while the warm liquid ran through his throat, she hoped that she could save him.

She really did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello sweeties <3  
> first of all just wanted to say that i'm sorry that i took so long to post it, i'll try my best to not let it happen again  
> second o m g thank you all so much for the kudos and the hits!! this is really amazing  
> <3


	5. Like a thorny rose you can't escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: there's some small cursing again on this chapter

Considering how much his mind was working since the night before, it wasn’t a surprise that his head was in pain. Once more with tea on his hands Yongguk watched as the girls worked on some type of amulet, as they’ve said. All the seven girls were set on the floor of the living room, forming a circle, while Yongguk and Himchan were sat on the couch close to them, supposedly there just to rest from the lunch, but totally amused and enchanted watching every single step of the amulet making. The confusion and disbelieve still there, lingering on their minds, forming a blanket that was still resisting the pushing out of the bed.

Especially when the girls needed a black obsidian that they’ve left at home and proceeded to use a spell to get it, asking Dami to put her hand through the mirror they were holding so she could reach the things at their home. With that, Yongguk’s cup of tea went to the floor as he just looked astonished to the girl’s hand going inside the mirror.

— Do we really need all these? — Himchan asked at some point, while Siyeon was making the stones float on the air in front of her, while Sua focused on shape the stone chips, giving each one of them an octagonal form. Except, of course, for the one that was already resting on the center of the silver lines the girls would use to connect the stones on the circular base.

— Protection is never enough, right? — Jiu smiled at him. — And we need to make the bond between the demon and Jongup’s soul to get weaker so we can act. The stones have a property that varies to some more specific ways, but they all create an energy that strengthens the energy of protection. That’s why we have the black tourmaline on the center of the amulet, for example.

Their attention went to the stone she pointed. The tourmaline had a pitch black color and its shine was really beautiful, like the stone itself held magic instead of being just the light reflecting it. The girls shaped it on a diamond form and let it resting on the middle of the circle base they made.

— What does it do? — Yongguk asked.

— It clears the space of negative energy. It was used to protect ancient magicians on their spells, so demons and other forms of evil wouldn’t affect them, forming a protecting and pure energy that allowed them to be more connected with their own energy.

— It’s basically a neutralizer and spiritual protector — Dami said. — Just like the smoky quartz and the tiger iron — she pointed to the two stones still floating, the first one having a grayish-brown nearly black tone and the other with multiple tones of black, golden, maybe even orange or a dark red color.

— And this one? — Himchan pointed at the dark red stone resting close to the black obsidian.

— Its red jasper, that’s a powerful one — Gahyeon smiled proudly of herself for knowing the proprieties of that stone, even this one and the quartz being the only ones she could actually remember from her classes. — It’s for block evil energy as well, but it also repels it while reinforces your own personal energy focusing on the good ones.

— This one is lapis lazuli, for spiritual equilibrium — Handong said, then proceed to guide the stone to its place on the circle. Sua made the last stone stop on her friend’s hand. It was milk white, but seemed to shine with a rainbow, especially when the light hit against it. — This one is Opal, is mostly for protection, but it works more to hide our energies from the negative ones, creating a link to our spiritual energy.

Himchan and Yongguk watched as the girls finished the amulet. Once all the stones they wanted were placed on the silver lines, they made the lines move, it being intertwined on itself like a delicate spider web, taking all the place inside the circle and holding the stones.

— Here you go — Yoohyeon gave the object to Himchan, since she was the one sat closer to him on the floor.

The amulet wasn’t big, it fit on Himchan’s hand without worry, and the man’s eyes scanned the object divided between suspicious and hope. He wanted that to work, after all, wanted it more than he was satisfied to admit.

— Put it on the place you all stay for more time — Jiu said. — And, if you can, where Jongup can’t see it so quickly, the stones need a time to start to work. And, please, be careful, things can get stressful.

— Why?

— It will mess with his energy, so the demon can try something — Handong called their attention, but then she turned to Siyeon. — We forgot the crystal druse, didn’t we?

— I’ll get it — Dami answered, her hand reaching for the mirror so she could use the spell again.

— Please, don’t — Yongguk didn’t intend to let his sentence being heard, but it ended up coming loud enough for Dami and Gahyeon hear, making them both laugh with his face. No more hands disappearing inside a mirror for him.

— I will bring it later — she placed the mirror back to where it was. — But you’ll need it. Crystals druses work with purification.

— All the help we can get, right? — Himchan whispered to the amulet on his hand, the sunlight from early afternoon that came from the window softly illuminating the precious stones. He moved his hand a little to make the reflex of the stones move, a little hypnotized by their light.

All the help they could get.

…

 

There was a whole night club dance night going inside his head, showing how much it was hurting and, actually, dominated by the hangover. So, of course, his best solution was to keep drinking, hoping it would help and not only with his messy state, but also with his new ghost that was haunting him non-stopping since the day before.

Daehyun had his own line with killing; since it was something he needed to do before and, at this point, just another thing that happened on that type of life. But he needed good reasons to do so. Self-defense, necessity to protect someone or even to do justice by his own hands if he believed that was the way. But this was different. He acted like a hitman and it was still echoing on his mind. It was for his sister, he kept saying to himself, but even with that fact he still held some guilty for killing the man.

And his sister was just another problem. He did what the envelope ordered, hoping that it would bring her back or at least give him something about where she was. At that point, he was accepting anything.

But all he got was silence.

Pure and burning silence that was working as a fist holding his heart with a tight grip, making some beats hit harder than it should and so damn heavy all the time.

His fuzzy perception made him realize the amount of people that was on the night club, since he was on the public area instead of the reserved one, so, on tipsy feet and legs that would rather stay still than carry him around, Daehyun lift up from his place on the bar, almost falling to the ground, but the chair that he was on just seconds ago help him to stay up.

But his legs failed again with his dizziness, but now his body didn’t found a chair to help his balance, but a girl standing right behind him, her and her group of friends clearly bothered by the drunken man that almost fell on them.

— Fuck off, dude! — one of the guys came on his direction, also already affected by whatever he was drinking. He pushed Daehyun away from his friend, trying to prove that he wouldn’t stay quiet without a fight.

On a normal day, Daehyun would avoid it. But, oh boy, that was just the wrong day to be pushed by a random guy on the night club. The apologies his mouth almost spoke fell to the group as he could feel his blood boiling inside of him as the frustration turned into anger, taking over his mind in a matter of seconds. There was a hissed laugh before Daehyun took off this black coat, throwing it on the floor.

— Come over then, you fucking idiot!

The sleeves of his white shirt were raised to the elbows as his hands found the chest of the man in front of him, pushing him away, and his action almost worked if it wasn’t interrupted by the guy’s grip on his shirt. Pushing his hands away, Daehyun kept going forward, not even remembering if he was ever so angry like that, like there was pure wrath dominating him right now. He tried to push the guy again, leaving his neck being touched by the man’s hands, but now one of his fists closed and he was so ready to lift it and let it find the face of his opponent, but, once more his plans were interrupted.

— What the fuck do you think you are doing?

Himchan’s grip on his shoulder was stronger enough to make the boy focus all his attention on it, while the older just turned him around to hold him by the shirt, shaking his body before his hands stopped on Daehyun’s face, trying to make the boy look at him. He didn’t need to say anything, to be honest, but the other looked a little calmer already, so, throwing a random apology to the man Daehyun was fighting with, Himchan just focused on holding him while he walked out of the public area of the night club, far as possible from all the curious looks from everyone in there.

— Is he ok? — Youngjae showed up when Himchan entered the reserved bar where his group usually stayed. They both looked at Daehyun, that seemed asleep or something close to that while Himchan kept half hugging him to keep him up.

— He was fighting with a guy back at the bar. Totally drunk.

— What will you do with him?

— For now just let him sleep.

— One of the rooms is empty, let me help — Youngjae stopped on the free side of Daehyun’s body and helped Himchan carrying their drunken sleepy friend to one of the individual rooms close to the reserved bar.

They laid him on the couch that was there, carefully enough to make him actually lie down on there, with Youngjae almost hitting his own leg on the table that was right in front the couch where Daehyun were. Some mumbled words came out of his mouth, but it couldn’t be heard enough for make any sense, so they thought it was just drunk talk.

— You want to take these bottles? — Youngjae pointed to the table with multiple bottles of alcoholic drinks.

— He got over his limit; I don’t think he will want to drink when he wakes up.

Youngjae half smiled considering the thought that, maybe, Daehyun were being crazy enough to drink with a hangover, but then he just got curious over the worry on the face of the older while he looked at the sleeping one. It’s not like that was the first time Himchan needed to stop one of them from fighting on the night club or prepare a speech of drinking too much, but maybe that type of worry was present on him all the other times and they just didn’t see it.

— You will stay with him? — Youngjae arched an eyebrow.

— Do I look like a nanny?

At this Youngjae didn’t hold the laugh and Himchan smiled, hitting the other on the back to make him move, they both walking out of the room and going back to their bar, now with Zelo and Jongup sharing the bigger table. Himchan turned to the balcony while Youngjae only stopped walking when he sat between the other two boys, talking about how they needed to play poker again so he could beat them.

On the internal pocket of his leather jacket, Himchan found the amulet the girls made, still waiting to be hanged on that place so it could act. But his mind immediately went to Daehyun just a few seconds ago on his little fight. The boy seemed really furious back there, but once Himchan held him he calmed down and didn’t even fight to be free from his grip. And, oh, he should had noticed that sooner since he knew that Daehyun would do at least that, but what happened was that the boy just calmed down and now was sleeping. Too weird to not make Himchan look at the amulet he took off the pocket, its black stone curiously shining even if he was almost sure that no light reached it. Was it the amulet’s fault?

— Himchan! — Youngjae called. — We are going to the club. Are you joining us?

— Not now. Have fun.

— If you not see Youngjae get kicked off by the girls, I promise to tell — Zelo said, laughing when the other slapped his torso. — You have a new target and you know it will happen.

— Shut up, you shouldn’t even be here!

Himchan and Jongup watched as Youngjae and Zelo pushed each other out of the bar talking about flirts and, once the two of them were out, the younger one turned on his feet to look at his leader, sending him a questioner and curious glance, that was answered with an equal arching of eyebrow from Himchan. Chuckling, Jongup turned on his feet once more, his hands going to the pockets of his jeans while he walked away, following his friends to the club, not being able to see the deep breath Himchan gave once he was alone.

_The amulet, Himchan, you need to find a place for it_.

…

 

It took Daehyun some hours to wake up and lots of considering minutes for the confusion, or at least part of it, leave his mind. So, first, he understood that he was in one of the private rooms of the night club. Then his body took his attention with not very casuals reminders that it was sore on multiple places, probably because of the position he slept. His foot was resting on the table in front of him and the bottles of drinks didn’t go unnoticed by him while he was sitting straight on the couch.

He could just keep going lazily on that ritual of waking up and understanding what was going on, but his mind was dragged out of the fuzzy state it was when he looked at his side, confused by the feeling of something on his fingers, and saw a photo of his sister.

Jumping, he tried to pay attention to the image, but her face on the ground and her hand covered in blood wasn’t something he could not support for much longer.

He knew he asked for something more of his sister so he could help her out, but he also knew how much he wished that all of that wasn’t anything besides a long nightmare that kept him on bed for more hours than he was used to. Now, a part of him was regretting knowing that, and even if he just kneaded and threw the photo away, the image was on his mind. His heart was aching again and the whisky bottle was the first thing his hands could get, but the burning sensation of the drink just made it all worse.

It was enough. He needed help, he knew he did and was such an idiot for not asking it first, especially because his sister deserved that. She deserved to be saved, no matter how many people he got involved. Himchan could easily help him, right? He had protection on that group and it could be extended to whoever they asked to, if it was possible. It all would be over soon.

Daehyun’s legs worked faster than he thought they would, but he was glad for it since it made he arrive at the bar area faster. He tried to calm his mind as much as possible so he could start explaining what was going on, but then… then the realization hit him so hard he even stopped walking and barely heard the rise and shine Youngjae yelled at him.

His eyes looked around the place while his mind tried all that was possible to avoid the new thought that shattered him. He saw Jongup sat at the table closer to the door he just came in, a book on his hands, while Yongguk and Zelo were on the other two tables, the first with a drink and his inseparable lighter on hands and the other playing with something Daehyun couldn’t really get what it was since he was a little far from him. On the other side, Himchan was looking at him with some concern, and for a second the boy’s attention went to behind Himchan’s head, where something shined and then he saw a small object with multiple stones, maybe precious, that remembered a dreamcatcher without the feathers hanging from the circle. But then his eyes found Youngjae sat two chairs apart of Himchan, playing with his usual darts and seeming ready to mock him from the previous drunk state he had.

It was seemed normal, except, of course, by the heaviness that was making Daehyun paralyzed on the place. I mean, that didn’t even made sense… right?

But it did, and that was why the feeling he had was being so damn heavy.

I mean, if Daehyun was on the private room, where only his group or people who were authorized or followed by them could enter, and even being high he was sure he didn’t had any picture of his sister before, there was a line being traced that had logic, not mattering much if that side of him wasn’t really strong.

The responsible for all of that was someone of his group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaa hello babes!! thank you very much for everyone that is reading ltdc this means a lot!!! all the kudos and hits, really, thank you <3  
> VERY IMPORTANT NOTE: my sweet lovely friend Anne made a trailer for ltdc and it's really so amazing so come check it out: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RgiWVAfRw7I 
> 
> also i'm sorry for taking so long i know i said that i wouldn't do that again, but i forgot about this thing called college so now i have like 3-4 papers to do per week so i don't have much time but i'll try my best (especially because i have like one month of class left and all)  
> but anyway, sorry for taking so long and thank you so much for reading!! <3


	6. I'm waiting for the end of this night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: some small cursing at this chapter

The first whispers of the morning finally reached him, the cold wind of the dawn caressing his face and playing with his hair, being the softest thing that happened to him on the last hours. Daehyun’s fingers were caressing the cold metal of the pocket watch, its chain wrapped around his hands as his eyes scanned the view, from the big trees of the garden to the city buildings far away from the mansion’s balcony where he was standing.

 With his arms resting against the cold stone of the balcony fence, he didn’t help but look at those photos once more. The fear on his sister’s eyes on the pictures still sent a bitter taste down his throat, making his whole body heavy, but, at that point, being heavy was his new natural on these days. But now it had a whole new level, since all the pieces of his heart ache with how he couldn’t trust on his own family anymore.

Who would do that? Why would any of them do that? No matter what he thought, whatever road his mind took, the corners it found, new places it stopped and secret passages it fell on, absolutely nothing made sense enough to answer it. Sometimes a small line wrapped his wrist, saying that, maybe, he did something horrible and now he was dealing with retaliation. But what could he possibly have done to deserve _that_? It was not even him directly, it was his sister. His innocent sister.

Looking up at the morning sky, by that time already fulfilled with light, Daehyun tried to trace a line among his members. He, indeed, saw some weird events along that month that would be curious if he actually stopped to think about it as he should. But, somehow, even those still didn’t really match.

He could still remember when he found Yongguk on the shed close to the night club that they sometimes used as storehouse for illegal products. Daehyun would just turn around and leave, since he just got the wrong path and ended up there when he needed to go to the parking lot, but the smell of smoke was enough to let his curiosity win.

After he hid behind one of the columns and prayed for Yongguk not notice him in there, he watched the older man burn some papers that he couldn’t get a glance of what it was. When Yongguk finally left the place, Daehyun walked towards the small pile of ashes, kneeling while he tried to see, but all that was left what a bottle of sodium hypochlorite solution, probably used to speed up the burning process.

Now, what he was burning and why he wanted to rush it? No idea. They didn’t have a job where such things were necessary on that week and, even considering the possibility that the papers burning were about a job that Yongguk refused to do, wouldn’t make sense or even any difference, since Himchan could just get the information again.

How that scene could connect Yongguk to the kidnapping and torture of his sister? _No fucking idea._

And, deep down, Daehyun didn’t really try to apply a sense to it, he just… Not Yongguk. Yongguk wouldn’t do such thing with him, it wasn’t his type to do something like this. Or, at least, that was what he tried to tell himself since just the mere thought of Yongguk being the responsible for all that was just overloading.

His next bet was on Youngjae, but it was not very consistent, since all he got the boy doing that could be considered weird, was taking money, but that wasn’t even the first time. This time, whoever, he got Zelo on the money talk with him, but, again, not enough to doubt about. Money wasn’t a real problem between them, even with Youngjae taking a little more from time to time. They all had more than they needed and Himchan knew how to take care of his money, so taking away one of the members wasn’t something necessary.

Maybe some revenge or pure sadism? Neither Youngjae nor Zelo could do that. Just… didn’t fit. Contracting someone to do that for them didn’t fit as well, in a sort of way, since it would waste the money they took. So, again, Daehyun had nothing.

With a way more frustrated than slow breath, the boy looked back at the balcony door behind him, since noises coming from downstairs were what really brought him back to reality. He was expecting to see the usual employees at Himchan’s house, but something seemed off when he heard girls laughing and some noises that he couldn’t quite describe, but that made him think about wind and the special effect that magical moves had on video games. Maybe the employees were playing or something like that. Whatever was the case, he was too tired to go check.

Why he was at Himchan’s place was also a mystery. He told himself that he needed to search for something that could relate Himchan to his sister, but he didn’t even try to make a move to search his house, bedroom or any other possible place with information. No, Daehyun moved straight forward to the third floor of the mansion and stopped at the balcony he always liked. A familiar place in the middle of all that confusion.

His back was now resting against the cold stone of the balcony fence, his head up as the soft wind played with his hair and his eyes locked up on the fourth and last floor of the mansion, where the swimming pool stayed. It wasn’t hard for him to remember all the times they all had fun on there, but he tried all that he could to not go there. He was exhausted and hurt and think about happy moments with people that possibly betrayed him in such awful way wasn’t something he needed now.

Looking at the trees again, Daehyun focused on the last two of his group. Himchan was a strong bet, especially because he was the leader of the group. If he wanted to, he had resources enough to make things happen, it was just the way it was with him. But… why would him? Kidnapping relatives wasn’t his way to solve things, especially with someone from his own group.

His last bet was Jongup. And, well, that was something to consider. The boy was just so… off. Not much like himself sometimes. Or, at least, not like he used to be. There were still some flashes on his mind of a few days ago, when they were out on mission and Jongup just filled the room with gun shots, lost in the adrenaline of shooting the leader of the place.

The boy even dared Himchan, not standing down when their eyes met and that was enough to notice that something was wrong. But that couldn’t really be used as evidence, could it? Jongup didn’t have any reason to go after innocent people like his sister, even with that blood lust that was guiding him lately.

Daehyun’s phone caught his attention when it vibrated on his pocket, announcing that he had a new message. Not caring about it on that moment, he just kept staring at the landscape, the photos of his sister back on his hands and soon enough at his sight too, a long and exhausted sigh escaping from his lips.

He spent hours on that place trying to figure out what was going on, thinking about everything he could and that his mind and heart allowed to, but now there he was, back at the start, with nothing clear on his brain besides the clear fact that he was betrayed and the price was his sister.

His phone vibrated again and that was enough for him, that just decided to let it go for now. Once Daehyun heard that sometimes it was better to take a step back to analyze the whole scene, so that was what he would do now. Or what he hoped he’d do, he didn’t know if he had nerves still.

Frustrated, Daehyun just took a deep breath and turned on his feet, walking away from the balcony. He knew he needed to find the boys later on the night club, but, for now, he just needed to be somewhere far from all of this. For more familiar that Himchan’s place was, that wasn’t enough to calm his mind now. And he needed some calm.

 

…

 

The light couldn’t reach her face while she was there, comfortably hidden in the dark shadows while her eyes scanned the boy walking down the stairs. Siyeon was curious about him, since he had such captivating energy. She could say that it was his natural being, which she was sure of, but she knew better and that dense unnatural fog that surrounded him was something she touched before.

Daehyun, she remembered his name from the time Himchan talked about his members, kept walking ‘til he reached the front door, not even paying attention to the sudden move behind him, since Siyeon decided to move closer. Once he was out of the house, she turned her attention back to the stairs, moving her hand to make a small pale cloud appear in front of her, floating towards the path the boy took just a few seconds ago.

Her spell was simple, and she just needed to confirm her thoughts. The small cloud floated all the way Daehyun made, starting to let small red lights on the trail, looking like small fireflies floating around, until it finally reached the third floor, going out of Siyeon’s sight. But what she needed from the spell, she already had.

The red lights her cloud made appear were made of energy, since the reason of the spell was to identify if the place had any type of uncommon energy that were different from the human one. Everything and everyone had energy, a unique way to be placed and move on the world, but some beings like Siyeon and her friends had different intensity of energy, since they had magic on their veins. But those red lights indicated some other type of energy, a denser one. And considering everything they were facing, it wasn't needed to think much to know what it was.

— He has a shadow, right? — Yoohyeon called Siyeon attention, making her look up to see her and Handong stopped on the floor above.

— Looks like.

— I thought I saw something, it’s good to confirm.

— We should tell Himchan about it — Handong said. — That boy is being directly manipulated.

— Why is he? The last time the demon acted, it didn’t need an intermediary.

Siyeon though about the last time they faced that demon, back on the city they used to live before moving to the mansion closer to the forest and, indeed, everything it did were direct actions to whoever it wanted to. It was just him, the human form it possessed and the victims it chose.

— Maybe he’s planning something? — Handong arched an eyebrow, making both girls look curious at her.

— Shouldn’t you all be sleeping? — Sua entered the room, stopping next to Siyeon. — It’s early.

— Why are _you_ up? Kids should be sleeping — Siyeon teased the other, softly laughing with the quick slap she received on her arm.

— We couldn’t sleep so we went to train some spells — Yoohyeon said — We were walking to the pool upstairs before one of the boys entered the house.

— You should sleep, we’ll need the energy — Sua embraced Siyeon’s waist in a hug, almost looking sleepy.

— Sure.

It wasn’t a surprise that Yoohyeon pushed Handong to keep following their original path upstairs, still going to the pool. Sua and Siyeon laughed, before the first one excused herself to go to the kitchen, actually planning to get some sleep after eating. Siyeon, whoever, stayed a little more on the first floor, looking at the stairs where once the red lights appeared.

What the bloody hell was a demon planning by possessing one and using another?

 

…

 

The way the day slowed passed was a torture for him. And not the type that he could get something by, which just made everything worse. The sun set itself on the clear sky making whoever wasn’t at working hours, to go take a walk on the parks or anywhere they could relax and enjoy the good sunny day. He could try to make something, just to pass the time, but that wouldn’t be a smart move considering how he know he needed to feed soon.

Jongup’s path was also slow while he walked down the streets, aiming for Himchan’s night club. He had no idea of what to do on his apartment and, well, at least there he could have some distraction and even gain some energy, especially if Daehyun was around, but since his plan worked, he doubted the boy would show up to stay with them when he doesn’t really need to.

He was so proud of that, to be honest. He wasn’t used to long plans since he never stayed with the same human form for long, but that group was just… incredible. A feast for him. He could stay there for longer than he planned to and then get out with more power and information to keep going. He would be unstoppable, and then… he would bring all the glory to the precious chaos.

Jongup turned around the corner and finally passed through the big classy decorated doors of Himchan’s night club. Technically, the place was closed, since during the day Himchan only took care of mob jobs in there and had just a few visitors, but since he was a member of the group, the security let him get inside.

The place was refreshing inside, a cold breeze around while employees finish cleaning to prepare the place for the night. But what got his attention wasn’t the fresh feeling, but how the tingling started to run down his body, his head being the first target to feel heavy and bother.

— This shit again — he let out a small complaint, his hand running on the blue hair.

This sensation started the night before and he didn’t have any idea of what was causing him that. It only happened on the night club and, maybe, it could be related to the fact that he was starting to use more energy to command things on that place. Especially with Jongup. The real one.

When he observed the group, to see who we would take over to be his human form, he thought that Jongup was the best choice. Skilled and quiet, with some type of influence in there. But, oh boy, he was doing so much noise inside that he needed a considerable amount of energy to keep the boy down on his own mind. A part of him knew that the boy wouldn’t go down so easily, none of the humans he already used did it, but that was trouble he really didn’t expect to.

He could just go to Himchan, as he first thought, if he needed to waste energy to stay in control. Even thought he was just Himchan was another level of challenge, he had some type of energy that would require more time of influence and power, and he didn’t have time enough for it. His damned spirit walked around with just the memory of his original powers, especially after those girls almost sent him back to hell… But he would get them back, and the revenge would be sweet as his pain.

— I thought you would be still sleeping — Youngjae’s voice brought him back to the reality while the tingling started to get worse. Jongup shrugged as answer, making the boy roll eyes and flash a smile. — Should be, it’s a lazy day around here.

— I noticed.

With nothing more to do, Jongup let Youngjae talking about something he didn’t even try to pay attention, both of them walking to their special room on the night club.

To each step, his head was getting heavier, like he was being pushed down by the hair and still needed to walk. He didn’t wait to throw himself on the couch next, not feeling like the weight on his head would let him stay up for much longer. He wasn’t feeling exactly weak, but whatever was causing that was messing up with his energy system, which didn’t made sense at all.

Youngjae went behind the bar’s counter, saying he would get them some drinks to spend the time, his darts already resting on the counter right in front of him. Maybe he would suggest a dart challenge with shots, like he once did, but Jongup had zero patience for that. Not while he was like that, at least.

Maybe he could do something to Youngjae to get some small energy, perhaps that could help him to feel better, but considering how the boy didn’t change his way of act with him, he didn’t know what he could do to get a fast result.

It was almost ridiculous, if you think about it. Youngjae and the youngest of the group, Zelo, barely noticed any change on the situation. If they did, they were, at least, pretty good at hiding it. But they still came to him to talk about life, complain about things and make jokes that he knew Jongup would like. They were still friends, nothing changed.

Just bloody ridiculous.

— There you go — Youngjae placed the drink on the table in front of Jongup. It didn’t look like something more than the basic whiskey and ice.

— Barman Youngjae — Jongup joked, hearing the boy laugh while he went back to the counter, playing around with the bottles.

He was still feeling the alcohol burning his throat when Daehyun walked in, fast and then cautious when he realized that he wasn’t alone on the room. Good. So good, now he could have something to feel better.

— Are you ok? — Youngjae asked when Daehyun stopped next to the bar counter. — Wanna a drink?

— Would be nice.

The difference was so strong that if Youngjae reached his hand he could touch it. Daehyun’s voice was low and that itself was enough to see that something was off, but he also knew his friend and he knew he wouldn’t just talk about it.

Placing the drink in front of Daehyun, he tried to reach for his arm, just to touch, but the boy backed way before he could go any further, his brown eyes aiming him with a suspicious and pain he never saw before. But then, before he could ask or even do anything about it, Daehyun pointed to the wall behind him.

— What is that?

Youngjae looked back to see what Daehyun pointed at and found a small dark circle filled with precious stones, looking like the circle part of a dreamcatcher without its feathers below. It was quite beautiful, delicate and simple while the light of the place reflected on the stones, making it shine.

— I have no idea — Youngjae tilted his head to the side, analyzing the object. — Must be something Himchan placed in there.

— He still has gifts from people?

— It’s not really a surprise, right? — he mocked after turning back to look at Daehyun, that somehow looked more confused now. — Are you ok?

There was a full minute of silence that Daehyun could mask with his drink, but soon as the glass were back at the counter, he stood up, looking at everywhere besides Youngjae.

— Himchan marked a reunion at night, right?

— Yeah, new mission probably.

Shaking his head in approval, Daehyun softly hit the counter before leaving the room, not caring to look at the confused Youngjae he left behind. What was going on with him?

— Well, are you ok too? — Youngjae looked at his last company, Jongup, still sat at the couch.

No, he wasn’t. He was far from ok.

How could he be so damn stupid to not look at that thing before? That stupid amulet was the reason he was feeling like that, his entire energy messed up. One small fucking stupid amulet. The hate he was feeling was enough to numb all the effects the pure energy had on him, his veins burning just like his desire to kill.

Himchan knew it. He knew about him. And, looking at the amulet, Jongup knew exactly who the leader reached for help.

— Jongup? — Youngjae tried to call him again.

_Jongup is gone, idiot. And, soon enough, you and Himchan will be too._

That was his final drop. Why bother with long plans anyway? He had enough.

He wasn’t someone to be messed with, and Himchan will know it. Painful as it can be.

And it could be _very_ painful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello babes!!  
> thank you to everyone that is reading ltdc this really means a lot! thanks you for the kudos and the hits!!  
> and, once more, sorry for taking so long to uptade, but college is still killing me (but soon enough vacation will arrive so!!!!)
> 
> in case you didn't see this yet, we have an amazing trailer made by my lovely friend Anne that you can see here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RgiWVAfRw7I
> 
> AND DON'T FORGET TO KEEP STREAMING YOU AND I!! dreamcatcher's comeback was so damn amazing right??!!!
> 
> anyway, that's all for now, thank you for reading you're amazing <3  
> take care :3


	7. In the endlessly repeating nightmare, stay trapped like this forever

Gahyeon’s scream was loud enough to bring the attention of the entire house, sending chills on her friends’ bodies while they ran upstairs. Even Himchan decided to follow them to see what happened, but stayed at the door while the girls stormed inside, Jiu being the first one to embrace the younger.

They sat on the bed, all close to Gahyeon while her tears keep on falling against Jiu’s clothes, the caress on her hair not helping at easing the despair that took over her entire body. She was shaking and searching for air, but she knew that her faster heartbeats wouldn’t make that job easy.

She didn’t want to be like this, to be honest. With all the strength she had left, Gahyeon did not want to have dreamed what she just did. Showing how affected she was by that, not being able to pretend even a little that wasn’t so bad like she did when the first dream with the demon happened, was just adding more despair to the whole situation.

— What happened? — Jiu asked in a whisper, still caressing the girl’s hair and holding her close. Her eyes actually were on the other girls that shared a worried and scared expression. After all, if you consider only the magical part of their friend, all that could mean a nightmare or a very bad vision.

Gahyeon could say that was the second option the right answer, but verbalizing everything she saw happening a few seconds ago would be too much. Would make all the deaths of her friends too real. And she refused to get there.

A part of her mind kept trying to say that it was just a vision, like all the others she had before, and she had no way of knowing if that would ever be true. She could trace small statistics about her visions, maybe noticing that only a very few of them actually became true, but the fear and pain were stronger than anything else.

— I will bring some water — Himchan called their attention for a few seconds, still stopped at the dorm frame. He barely knew anything of her, but seeing that scene was somehow affecting him too. It wasn’t hard to get attached to those girls, even by the short time he actually spent with them, so the feeling he had about wanting to help Gahyeon stop crying and calm down wasn’t really strange for him. But that wasn’t his place.

— I’ll go — Sua stood up, moving her hand before Himchan could say anything. — I’ll make her some tea, it will help.

Himchan made Sua company ‘til downstairs, wanting to ask if she would really make some tea or use magic, but thinking it would be too impolite of him, so all he did was lead her to the kitchen.

— Yongguk has some tea on the cabinet — he pointed to the second door of the furniture. — Please take it; I can buy another one for him later.

— Thank you, Himchan — Sua flashed him a smile before turning her attention to the stove, moving her hand in a circle and using her magic to turn on one of the burners.

— I’ll be on the club — Himchan said, eyes locked on the fire at the stove, but moving his gaze to the girl after a few seconds — if you need anything, please call.

— We will.

With a low goodbye, Himchan left his house, letting a small impatient Sua making tea for Gahyeon. She took the chamomile from where Himchan pointed earlier, using her magic again to make the boiling water process faster. So, after nothing more than a minute, she was making the teacup and the boiled water levitate in front of her, finishing the process with nothing more than some seconds.

When she stepped back in the bedroom, Gahyeon seemed a little calmer, her face buried on Jiu’s neck that kept holding her close. Siyeon and Yoohyeon were lying with their heads on Gahyeon’s body, Handong and Dami almost doing the same if they could reach the girl, but their heads stopped on the mattress, but that was enough to make the younger noticed that all of them were there with her. And that was all that she needed, even if the girls didn’t have any idea of how much that was the whole point.

Jiu could easily start to lure the girl to sleep again, knowing that she needed to rest a little more, especially with what they planned to do by the end of the night. But, before she could do anything, Gahyeon sat in bed, freeing herself from the elder’s arms and took the cup of tea, slowly drinking it.

— It was just a nightmare — her voice was lower than the usual, both hands holding the teacup while her eyes avoid contact with them. — Sorry.

— You don’t need to be sorry — Siyeon played with Gahyeon’s hair.

— Are we leaving now? — the younger one asked.

— No, it’s still early. We are going closer to the dawn.

— I… I think I’ll take a shower, then.

Gahyeon gave the teacup, now empty, back to Sua, not taking much time to get out of bed and enter the bathroom inside the room, locking the door behind her. Not feeling her friend’s eyes on her was good, but the flashes of her vision lingered on her mind enough to make her shiver again.

Stopping at the sink, she let her hands rest against the cold marble and her eyes stared at her tired reflex. Apparently the demon have found them in there, helping Himchan, and, as to expect, the power he was able to get and all the anger he had of them from their last encounter was enough to trigger a violent reaction. The images of the life leaving the girls’ bodies one by one, painted with scarlet and colorless screams.

Once more she saw those black holes eyes taking lives while she could only look, but it would change. Maybe she should let the girls know about it, but it also could make they worry too much and get distracted from the attack spells they prepared for him, so this wasn’t a risk she wanted to take. That vision would stay only with her and her mind and it wouldn’t be real. That’s it.

Outside the bathroom, Jiu’s eyes were still on the door where Gahyeon entered seconds ago, while Siyeon played with her fingers in such automatic and familiar way, trying to distract themselves a little.

— Himchan went back to the club already? — Handong asked, bringing the attention of the group.

— Yes — Sua said. — He said we could call him if we needed some help. Why?

— Did you talked to him about that boy? — Handong turned to Yoohyeon, that just moved her head to deny the question. She then looked at Siyeon, which did the same of the other girl. — We should have told him about it.

— Do you think we should call him now? — Dami asked.

Handong sighed and leaned her head to the side, thinking about it. Maybe it could wait, after all they didn’t know if the boy was still under influence or if telling Himchan about it would help in some way, but something inside of her insisted on that, and she knew enough to not ignore her inner voice.

— You don’t have a good feeling about it, right? — Yoohyeon looked at the girl, understanding why she wanted to do that. She had an inner voice talking as well, after all.

— Let’s call him.

 

…

 

The night was gloomy and maybe it was because of the big dark clouds that were on the sky, announcing that a heavy rain would start soon. But they knew better and the dense rain air had nothing to do with the uncomfortable sensation.

But Youngjae also didn’t know why it was happening, so he decided to just flow with the situation, trying to focus on his darts before his mind went crazy trying to understand what was going on. He looked around the reserved room at the night club, watching the beautiful effect that the purple and blue lights had, reflecting on everything from their glasses of drinks to the plants next to the leather couches.

By his side, Zelo kept playing with a gun big like him, but luckily enough it was on good hands so it wouldn’t be dangerous. At the other side, there was the big point that was bugging him. Daehyun were one of the firsts that arrived at the meeting, but he barely said anything all that time and that alone was not like him, but since any attempt of trying to talk with him or discover what was wrong were frustrated, Youngjae decided to just made the best move for both of them and let Daehyun alone. At the armchair next to Daehyun, Yongguk were on his habitual lighter playing, his drink traveling between his lips and resting on the center table while his mind was wandering around. For last, Jongup were on the armchair closer to Zelo, but distant from the group as well, his face unbothered by everything around him while he sipped multiple times from his drink. Youngjae remember how much wrath the boy was exhaling earlier, but looking at him now no one could say that it happened.

Himchan arrived in the room along with the announcement of the clock showing that it was half past eight. Before any words, he dropped a black envelope on the center table, but his phone took his attention away. It wasn’t his usual phone ringing, which made Youngjae and Yongguk raise eyebrows while Himchan quickly silenced his other phone, not taking long to write a small message in there and give it back to the internal pocket of his leather jacket.

He looked at Yongguk like their shared the reason why his personal number was ringing and, considering the small sigh Yongguk let escape, Youngjae could bet they did.

— Here’s information about the people we need to watch out — Himchan called the group’s attention, pointing at the black envelope at the table.

Daehyun looked at it almost surprised, but his expression went back to normal when he reached for some files that the boys divided between them. While they read the information and profiles, Daehyun didn’t avoid the will to look at them.

His mind already wasn’t registering what Himchan were saying, instead he was focused on how… normal they all were. There was so much happening, but none of them seemed affected by it? How could it be? How could it be just him to feel and suffer all that?

Daehyun was still looking at Yongguk when the papers on his hands called his attention. There was a weird smell coming from them, and he was sure that it wasn’t print or anything like that. He knew what that was, since he saw it before. On the photos of his sister inside the very first envelope that started all that mess.

— We’ll meet there at 10PM — Himchan’s voice echoed on the room, bringing the boy back to his reality.

As usual, no one questioned what Himchan brought. The man even stopped to see if would be any questions, but his personal phone were on his hand in a matter of seconds, and he really would just turn his back and leave the room if wasn’t for Jongup, that called the leader saying he would stay with him to finish the final quests they needed to do before the time of the meeting at the warehouse.

Yongguk waited for Zelo to walk along with him, Youngjae right after and talking something about the gun the younger was holding. He looked back at Daehyun, ready to call him to join them, but his friend were busy taking his time taking off this coat, probably thinking he was being a good actor pretending that that move wasn’t just to gain time.

Youngjae even walked slower, seeing how far Daehyun would take that. He saw the coat resting on couch next to its owner, the files being read by him once more like he needed to fix the information. He even moved slower to refill his glass of whiskey. That was when he gave up waiting for the boy, which wasn’t really a surprise considering how far he was on the last two days, but Youngjae still waited that he could walk together with his friend for that job.

Finally alone, Daehyun moved to the bathroom, his body moving almost on automatic. He felt like floating, his actions seeming made by a stranger. Maybe it was because he was tired, tired of not sleeping and for being in the middle of all that without any direction that could show a little light. And there he was, once more, facing a paper that would reveal something for him, that he was sure he wouldn’t like it.

He took a deep breath when he saw his reflection on the mirror, the sound of the water that came out the tap echoing inside his head. He was just exhausted.

Looking at the hidden message, Daehyun saw the words painted on the same color of the address he got on the first envelope, even thought this looked like a different letter. It was still from the same person.

And, well, that was one of those times when he hated being right.

Turning his back to the mirror and resting it against the bathroom sink, Daehyun took a really deep breath, the air loudly escaping his mouth as his head felt heavier than it was before. He, indeed, didn’t like what he saw on that small, direct and simple order.

His new mission was to kill Himchan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello you <3  
> thank you for everyone that is still reading! and, once more, i'm sorry that this took so long, i'm working on it!  
> and thanks for all the kudos and hits, this is really amazing :3
> 
> and, well, i guess i can say that we are getting close to the end! this has been quite a journey, right?!
> 
> if you have any questions or smt you can always use the comments session or idk just talk to me at tumblr (amantidellaluna)  
> take care darlings <3


End file.
